1. Field of the Invention
A small tool set particularly deep nut drivers where the nut drivers fit over each other in only one order with screw bits stored at the top of the handle. (see FIG. #4)
2. Description of the Related Art
Nut driver tools and sockets are similar except nut drivers have built in handles and sockets do not have built in handles.
Therefore inventions U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,620,460 and 4,882,985, also 2,991,678 can not be used without a lever or torque handle as my invention Ser. No. 09/606,444 can. Also noted that inventions U.S. Pat. No. 3,127,798 and invention U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,723 are a little more like my invention in that they have their own built in torque lever or handle. However, they are not hollow and cannot have long bolts or all thread rods put through them. The closest invention would be U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,723. The drawback between this invention and mine is the ease in retrieving the desired socket in my invention is far superior and far more efficient. My invention is deep drivers and stack only in one order over each other making it faster and easier to find and pull desired sizes. Also, the screw bits are easier to get to and use on my tool.